Rongé par son Coeur
by Bouddha
Summary: La bassesse de nos instincts, lorsqu'on est dépourvu de cœur alors qu'à intérieur, on hurle d'en avoir un. Lui aussi veut le sien, perdu dans ces yeux si bleus.


**Rongé par son Cœur.**

**Résumé: **La bassesse de nos instincts, lorsqu'on est dépourvu de cœur alors qu'à intérieur, on hurle d'en avoir un. Lui aussi veut le sien, perdu dans ces yeux si bleus. La clef n'offre pas la liberté, surtout quand on l'a toujours eue à ses côtés sans s'en douter. Comme son Cœur.

**Disclaimer:** Copier-coller : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix, tous.

**Genre:** J'hésitais, mais c'est peut-être plus un drame. Ne me tapez pas, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je suit l'histoire ù__ù

**_____________________________________________________**

Cela avait toujours fonctionné pareil.

Ils se retrouvaient, le soir, en cachette des autres membres. Ou plutôt l'un rejoignait l'autre, sous la demande de ce dernier.

- _Roxas avait toujours été trop gentil. -_

Il lui offrait tout, de son corps jusqu'à sa soumission la plus absolue.

Roxas avait toujours ces yeux, lorsqu'il le retrouvait. Ces yeux qui demandaient la liberté, mais qui hurlaient une protection. Alors Il le guidait contre lui, l'embrassait.

« Je t'offrirais tout… La Lune, un Cœur… Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Alors Roxas ouvrait la bouche, le regardait. Mais son regard s'éteignait, sa bouche se refermait. Les mots mourraient dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il baissait la tête, vaincu.

_- Roxas avait toujours été trop faible. -_

Ils restaient unis toute la nuit, toutes les nuits. Cela depuis le début, depuis que Roxas eut cédé à ce regard qui luisait de nostalgie, qui brillait de tendresse, qui demandait l'impossible mais qui sentait la mort.

Il n'avait pas pût l'abandonner, ce jour là. Il en payait depuis le prix. Le prix de sa promesse silencieuse.

Et Lui en profitait.

Car quand Il lui demandait, avec ces larmes qui n'avaient jamais était réelles, de ne jamais le quitter,

Roxas le lui promettait, encore.

Et quand Il lui demandait, encore une fois, s'il L'aimait, Il avait toujours le droit à la même rengaine de cet enfant si perdu.

« Mais… Je croyais que l'on avait pas de cœur. On ne peut... pas aimer dans ce cas, non ? »

Et préparé, Il déjouait toujours cette même question.

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas me quitter, que tu me promettais de ne pas m'abandonner, tu te souviens ? Alors c'est de l'amour. Tu m'aimes, Roxas. »

Alors Roxas, vaincu, acquiesçait, toujours.

Mais cela ne Lui suffisait jamais. Il avait besoin de plus, de toujours plus.

« Dis le moi. »

« Je.. je t'aime. »

Et Il souriait, enfin heureux d'entendre ces mots même s'Il savait au fond de lui qu'ils n'étaient pas sincères. Mais il le seraient, un jour. Il fallait juste du temps.

Car Roxas obéissait à la moindre de ses demandes. S'il lui demandait de l'aimer, il l'aimerait. Toujours.

_- Roxas avait toujours été trop idiot. -_

Et après, le même schéma recommençait toujours. Il lui saisissait le menton, Il l'approchait de lui, Il finissait par l'embrasser. Roxas aimait ça, il répondait au baiser, non ? Cela lui suffisait alors.

Car Roxas obéissait à tout.

Il obéissait même à le pression entre leurs deux corps, il obéissait lorsqu'Il le forçait à s'allonger sur le lit, il obéissait en se laissant déshabiller, il obéissait à Ses baisers, à Ses touchers. Il gémissait ? Il aimait ça. Roxas obéissait aussi lorsqu'Il se plaçait entre ses cuisses, lorsque finalement Il entrait en lui. Il criait. Mais il gémissait ensuite.

Oui... Roxas aimait tout de lui, c'était certain. Il L'aimait, et si ce n'était pas encore le cas, il l'aimerait.

_- Mais Roxas, Roxas… Roxas était tout pour lui. -_

Il L'aimait même à l'aube, lorsqu'il se sauvait très tôt pour rejoindre sa chambre et finir sa nuit, roulé en boule dans son lit, le plus souvent en larmes. Il L'aimait lorsqu'il se réveillait toujours en retard, rejoignait les autres, le corps endolori et le visage fatigué.

Il L'aimait.

Roxas n'en était pas sûr.

Mais Lui, Il en était persuadé.

C'était de l'amour que vouloir faire plaisir à l'être aimé, que de vouloir tout lui céder.

_- Non… En fait, c'était peut-être Lui, le plus idiot de tous. -_

Mais un jour, le schéma changea.

Un soir, Roxas ne le rejoignit pas. Ni la nuit, ni le matin. Et le lendemain, il était introuvable. Axel restait muet, mais finit par avouer. Roxas avait déserté, il s'était enfuit, il les avaient trahis.

Trahi.

Ce mot ne passa jamais sa gorge, y resta bloqué à chaque seconde. Cruel, pour lui rappeler qu'il était là. Pour lui rappeler à chaque instant le geste de Roxas.

« Pourquoi ?! »

Son cri à la Lune ne fut jamais entendu. Jamais.

Et un beau jour, il le vit. Il était partit le voir, avec d'autres membres de l'Organisation. Et il le vit à travers ces prunelles bleues, les mêmes. Le même corps aussi, ce corps qui Lui donnait toujours envie de le posséder. Même yeux, mais regard différent. Celui-ci était déterminé, fier. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Roxas, si faible, aurait un jour l'idée, le courage de partir. Il semblait si… éteint. Il aurait cru pouvoir le dominer, l'avoir pour lui pour toujours. Il aurait été l'Elu, Son Elu. Il aurait eu la place de rêve à ses côtés. Ensemble, ils l'auraient eu, ce Cœur. Et il n'aurait jamais souffert, il aurait tout eu. Tout.

Mais il était partit. Et le voilà à présent dans le corps intouchable de ce gamin châtain.

* Sora… Pourquoi me l'as-tu enlevé ? *

Il ne le tua pas, ce jour là.

Et tous les jours, de loin, il le surveillait. Il n'osait plus s'en approcher. D'autres membres étaient envoyés, à sa place, pour l'éliminer. Il ne restait plus que ça à faire, à présent. Roxas ne reviendrait jamais, autant éliminer ce parasite qui vivait maintenant à sa place, et qui menaçait de détruire les seules choses lui restant.

* Rend le moi… *

Autant éliminer les dernières traces de Roxas, pour ne plus souffrir.

Mais tous les membres de l'Organisation périrent, les uns après les autres. Aucun de sut résister au garçon à la Keyblade. On reconnaissait bien le blond dans ce cas là, invincible comme lui. Il avait toujours été le meilleur élément de l'Organisation, après lui bien sûr.

Tous. Tout moururent. Même cet idiot d'Axel. Il apprit son suicide, après qu'il eut trahi l'Organisation. Quel idiot ! Qu'avait-il espéré ? Roxas ne reviendrait jamais, l'avait-il enfin comprit ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait changé de camp et décidé d'aider Sora ? Idiot… Il avait toujours été un idiot.

Puis son tour arriva, enfin. Il s'était longuement préparé à cette rencontre, avait revêtu le vêtement pour l'occasion, s'était sagement assis en l'attendant. Son air froid, droit, mais Ses yeux qui le quémandaient pourtant.

Une dernière tentative pour le faire revenir à lui ?

Mais c'était Sora, pas Roxas. Même s'il le voulait, Roxas ne pouvait pas revenir. Cet idiot s'était suicidé, comme Axel. S'était vendu à un autre que lui. L'aimait-il plus que lui ? Impossible. Pourtant il l'avait abandonné, lui qui l'aimait.

* Roxas… *

Ces yeux là, qui voulaient le tuer. Sora. Roxas...

Pendant le combat, il ne mit pas toute sa puissance. Quelque chose en lui s'était brisé, une chose aux éclats de sang qui battait dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose qui sonnait l'amour et qui s'était déchiré devant l'abandon. Quelque chose qui s'était écrasé sous le poids de la souffrance. Quelque chose qui ne voulait pourtant pas le tuer, tuer cet être, au fond des yeux de Sora, qui le regardait mourir, impuissant. Mais lui, Sora, n'hésita pas. Et il lui asséna le coup de grâce de cette arme qu'il chérissait tant, la Clef.

C'est comme ça qu'Il mourut.

Ravagé par l'amour, dominé par ce sentiment qu'il n'avait pas pût maîtriser, qui avait tué Roxas, qui l'avait poussé à partir. Jamais il ne l'avait écouté. Egoïste ? Il comprenait ce mot, à présent, autant que les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Sentiments… C'était lorsqu'Il mourrait que ceux-ci décidaient d'enfin se montrer. Plus tôt, peut-être aurait-il réussit à les dompter, eux, comme Roxas.

Tout cela à cause de ce Cœur. Obnubilé par son souhait, rongé par le Mal, rouillé par l'Amour, attendrit par ces yeux bleus.

Rongé par ce Cœur, dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence malgré le fait de l'avoir tant désiré.

« Kingdom Hearts… Heart… »

* Roxas… *

… Peut-être que Xemnas avait un cœur, finalement.

_________________________________

**Fin.**

C'est un One-shot un peu spécial, je vous l'accorde. Baigné d'une sombre ambiance, qui glace le dos, qui attire les larmes. Xemnas éprit de Roxas, sujet peu évoqué et qui pourtant peut l'être. En effet, je part aussi de la soupçonnable relation Terra/Ven, évoquée par la phrase: « _depuis que Roxas eut cédé à ce regard qui luisait de nostalgie, [ … ] »._

_Pourquoi pas ? Cela m'a toujours travaillé. Et faisant de nombreux Rp, je joue aussi énormément cette relation Xemnas/Roxas. Sauf qu'ici, j'ai essayé de faire renaître le véritable caractère de Xemnas, qui pour moi n'est pas vraiment un méchant. Même si l'est avec Roxas, au fond je pense qu'il ne se rend pas compte du mal qu'il produit. Au début, sans émotions bien qu'il en souhaite, c'est un Simili. Mais comme je le dit, il est rongé par son cœur, par ses désirs, par son souhait, par le Mal auquel il s'est si facilement laissé avoir. Il est faible, finalement._

_Et c'est ce qui la perdu, selon moi._

_Ah, aussi, que je vous rassure. J'ai beau les traiter d'idiots, j'aime énormément Sora et Axel. Roxas aussi, évidemment._

_Sinon, merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. En me relisant, je trouve mon style un peu lourd, moins léger que dans mes précédents one-shot. Peut-être que l'ambiance si différente y est pour quelque chose, je ne sais pas._

_Ah, et encore une fois : qui s'est douté de l'identité de Xemnas avant la fin ? Ce n'était pas dur, je sais =)_

_Bisou 3_


End file.
